


La normalità non è mai stata un'opzione nella tua vita, Dean.

by GwenJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenJ/pseuds/GwenJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'Impala gattona via dall'angelo, che sospira quando l'altro esce da lui, arriva al bordo del letto e allunga la mano verso di te. E' un invito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La normalità non è mai stata un'opzione nella tua vita, Dean.

Titolo: La normalità non è mai stata un'opzione nella tua vita, Dean.  
Pairing: Deampalastiel?! LOL Male!Impala/Dean/Castiel.  
Warnings: Threesome. Blowjob, handjob, rimming, anal sex.  
Note: Impala sempre con il volto di Chris Pine.  
Potrebbe Dean odiare Castiel perchè si fa scopare dalla sua adorata auto? Certo che no, Castiel ha buon gusto, si sa...  
Ed è di Dean che si parla, cosa puo' esserci di più eccitante per il cacciatore se non vedere e avere quanto segue? XD

Il titolo... Un angelo, un'auto e un cacciatore di mostri. La vita di Dean è quanto di più anormale possa esistere. XD  
E, noi, ne approffittiamo. u.u

 

Sorridi nel vedere che l' Impala manca dal suo posteggio. Sai già dove si trova. Ti starà aspettando sul letto, o sul tavolo, o inginocchiato a gambe aperte sul pavimento.  
Ti lecchi le labbra, pregustandoti già il suo corpo sotto al tuo.  
Velocizzi il passo e quando apri la porta quel che vedi ti fa restare a bocca aperta. 

Loro si voltano verso di te, attirati dal rumore. La tua Piccola si sta scopando il tuo angelo.  
Le gambe di Castiel aggrappate ai fianchi dell'ex auto. Le mani artigliate alla spalle dove campeggiano evidenti segni di graffi. Capelli umidi, viso arrossato labbra gonfie e umide, e, Dio, la tua Piccola è nella stessa situazione...  
No, non puoi crederci, rimani a bocca aperta incapace di parlare...

"Tu non c'eri, Dean..." Sembra quasi un'accusa quella del ragazzo.  
Il tuo angelo vi guarda confuso.  
"Lui ha detto non ti sarebbe dispiaciuto." Sbuffa fuori Castiel.  
"Io...io..." Si schiarisce la voce. "Porca puttana..." L'erezione già visibile attraverso i jeans.  
Pensavi che se avessi trovato Castiel con qualcun altro ti saresti arrabbiato, saresti stato deluso e invece, porco cazzo, la cosa ti eccita da impazzire. Ma, forse, solo perchè è con la tua Baby.  
-Quei due assieme sono sesso puro. Come hai fatto a non pensarci prima?-  
L'Impala gattona via dall'angelo, che sospira quando l'altro esce da lui, arriva al bordo del letto e allunga la mano verso di te. E' un invito.  
"E' una pazzia..." Gemi quasi spaventato per quello che sei sicuro stia per accadere.

Li raggiungi, arreso e trepidante, e ti sporgi per baciare il ragazzo, ed è un bacio umido nel quale riconosci anche il gusto di Castiel. Gemi fra le sue morbide labbra. E quando lui si stacca lo fa solo per aprirti in pantaloni e prendere il tuo sesso in bocca. 

Gemi forte e guardi il tuo compagno, il tuo angelo, ti guarda e si masturba piano.  
Continui a fissarlo mentre passi le mani fra i capelli della Chevrolet. Non ti accorgi di aver chiuso gli occhi finchè non senti dei tocchi umidi alla base della schiena.  
E' Castiel, Castiel che, in attimo, affonda il viso fra le tue natiche e tu quasi urli spingendo in avanti nella bocca della tua Piccola. 

I tuoi gemiti e ringhi riempiono l'aria. Senti il sudore scendere lungo la schiena e la lingua del tuo uomo accarezzarti affamata.

Castiel ti lecca, ti morde, ti prepara. L'ex auto non smette un attimo di succhiare, tu non riconosci nemmeno la tua voce, e spingi in avanti venendo fra le sue labbra.  
Ti regala un bacio che sa anche di te e ti accarezza i capelli mentre ti spinge verso il basso, verso la sua erezione. L'angelo, in risposta, ti fa mettere a quattro zampe e entra piano in te. 

Ti prendi un attimo per respirare, per abituarti a Castiel, per poi prendere il membro dell'altro fra le labbra. Cass inizia spingere e ti ritrovi presto con le lacrime agli occhi dal piacere e, di nuovo, eccitato.  
Una mano dell'angelo ti masturba, l'altra aggrappata stretta ad un tuo fianco, marchiandoti, mentre anche Impala inizia a spingere.  
Perdi il senso delle cose, è troppo, troppo per te, e gemi travolto dal piacere, urli di volerne di più, più forte...E ti accontentano.

Alla mattina ti ritrovi Castiel avvinghiato addosso. Impala non c'è, beatamente posteggiata nel parcheggio.


End file.
